


Morning Care

by idontfreakingknowalright



Series: Carulia Moments [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontfreakingknowalright/pseuds/idontfreakingknowalright
Summary: Carmen comforts Julia during a hard time
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Series: Carulia Moments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172369
Kudos: 46





	Morning Care

**Author's Note:**

> Carmen being best girlfriend because I too had cramps and thought: how can I make this about them?
> 
> Also I hate the title but it's all I could think of help

Carmen rolled over in bed, the morning light streaming through the curtains. She reached out to the other side only to find the space where Julia should have been empty. Her eyes snapped open at the realisation, slowly sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Birds were chirping softly outside. She glanced at her phone on the bedside table, it was still a few hours until they needed to be up. Something must have been wrong. 

Noticing the door was slightly open she figured her girlfriend would be in the bathroom. Wrapping herself in a blanket with a shiver she tiptoed out of the room. As she walked down the hallway Carmen heard a low groaning sound, the moans getting louder and louder as she approached the bathroom door.

"Jules?" She whispered with a small knock. "Are you okay?" Silence. 

When she got no reply she knocked again, a little louder this time, her eyebrows raised with worry. A small whimper echoed through the door followed by the flushing of the toilet. She gave Julia time to wash her hands, and soon enough the door creaked open. Julia looked exhausted, her face slightly paler than usual yet her cheeks still managed to be slightly red at the same time. She also had eyebags, the poor thing hadn't got much sleep.

Carmen stepped forward, immediately knowing what the problem was. She cupped her girlfriend's cheeks, feeling how warm they were, and helped her get back to their room. Plumping up her pillows and bringing her a glass of water, Carmen helped Julia into bed. Once she was comfy, Carmen pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

Julia just stared at her deadpan. Carmen raised an eyebrow, returning the same attitude.

"Alright sassy pants." She quipped. "I'll get you some painkillers in a sec."

Carmen lifted up her girlfriend's shirt, leaving kisses all over her belly. Julia usually would have giggled and squirmed, but not this time. The pain was getting to her. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a silent sob. It hurt Carmen to see someone she loved in so much pain, she cupped her cheek and wiped away her tears with her thumb.

Julia grumbled something that Carmen couldn't quite hear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm fat." She whimpered, poking her stomach.

Carmen laughed. "Stop that nonsense right now. You're just swollen and sulky because of your period and you _know it_."

Julia pouted and looked away, trying not to laugh.

"I see you smiling, Jules." Carmen smirked, kissing her softly. "You're so cute."

Carmen peppered kisses all over her face, showering her in compliments. Both girls giggled, beaming at each other. As promised Carmen gave her some painkillers and they both settled back into bed. They could still get at least an hour of sleep before everyone else would be up, Zack and Ivy no doubt fighting over who should get the bathroom first.

Before getting into bed Carmen had fetched a plushie for her, a red stuffed bull Julia had gone crazy over a few months ago, claiming it reminded her of her. She cuddled him, kissing his forehead and curling up to her girlfriend. Carmen wrapped her arms around her waist, her chin resting atop Julia's head. Julia nuzzled her neck and soon enough she was snoring softly.

Carmen on the other hand could not get back to sleep but that didn't matter, what mattered was that Julia was safe and sound in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody cares but I have a red bull plushie that reminds me of Carmen so that's where that came from lol


End file.
